


【KK】囹圄（双病娇）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *被资助收养的孩子光X艺术家刚，17岁X27岁*双病娇，很病，非常病。病娇到疯狂*平行宇宙的故事！！这只是个架空故事！！一切与现实无关*含囚禁等等，大概算是强强吧……KT*轻微轻微虐心虐身，一个愿打一个愿挨，爱给的不平等但我保证结局是甜的！*因为太病了所以我也病了……有点意识流，想到哪写哪，凑合看看嗯……





	【KK】囹圄（双病娇）

夜晚很静。已经迈入秋天，但是窗外依旧聒噪着一声又一声的蝉鸣。  
“所以说我讨厌日本的蝉。”  
空荡荡的房间里只有一张床，凌乱不堪的寝具中间埋着一个长发的男人。轻软的嗓音带着情欲后的困倦与慵懒，他随手撸了一把长发，让发丝全部顺到脑后，露出了一张苍白消瘦的脸来。  
他的眼眸美丽又温柔，在静静地凝视着谁的时候，总会让人产生一种、自己是被爱着的错觉。  
“三千世界鸦杀尽……我也能为你想想办法。”  
房间门口出现了一个光着脚的少年，看起来也不过十六七岁的模样。他的声音还十分青涩，仿佛正处在变声期，略微带着一点沙哑。手里端着一杯水捏着一颗药，他无声且迅速地走到床边，温热的脚掌在微凉的木质地板上留下了一串纤细的脚印，像是雪地里行走的幼猫一样，敏捷又无害。  
堂本刚撩了撩眼皮，他长密的睫毛颤动着，像是某种蝴蝶的翅膀。  
他没有理那个白色的小药片，只盯着少年纤细漂亮的手指出神地想着，可惜了，秋天的蝴蝶，总是活不长的。  
“刚先生乖，吃了好睡觉。”少年轻轻地说。  
“我都有这玩意儿了，你还怕我跑掉？”堂本刚懒洋洋地抬了一下腿，他纤细的脚踝上面扣着一个金属环，拴着粗重的链子，另一头连在床脚。床焊在地上，链子焊在床上。  
“我只是想让你舒服些。”少年温柔地抚摸着他的头发，在他额角亲了亲，直接将药片塞进了他的嘴巴里。  
指腹在他柔软的唇上停了一瞬，才有些恋恋不舍地收回来，将水杯递到了他眼前。  
堂本刚并没反抗，他撑起欢爱过后绵软无力的身子接过玻璃杯喝了两口将药送服下去，靠在床头半躺着。柔滑的丝绒被子滑落，露出他赤裸的上身，他的身体线条流畅漂亮如同大理石雕塑一般，就算半躺着也不见一点赘肉。苍白的肌肤因为许久未见阳光而显出一种病态，上面点缀着深深浅浅的红色吻痕。  
在困倦袭来之前，他平静地注视着坐在自己身旁的这个人。  
他叫堂本光一。堂本，是自己给他的姓。光一，也是自己给他起的名字。自己在他十二岁那年将他接回了家里，给了他新的身份，还有新的生活。  
然后这个混蛋竟堂而皇之地把自己锁在了家里。  
“我从五年前见你第一眼就爱上你了，刚先生。”光一开口，低低地、平静地叙述着，“你是我的一切。我不能承担哪怕一点失去你的风险。你是我的，只能是我的，永远都是我的。”  
他像是神经质一般反复地、喃喃着重复同样的话。  
困意恍若漂浮在晴空的云，丝丝缕缕地被风卷着，一点点缠绕着他的身体。  
“这样把你关起来……你就能只属于我一个了。”  
少年精致绝伦的脸上泛起了甜蜜幸福的笑容。在逐渐模糊的视野中，堂本刚出神地看着他的脸，一个个片段如同受惊的游鱼一般四处乱窜，成就了他毫无意义的、五彩缤纷的梦境。  
交织着困扰了他整整一个夏天的蝉鸣。

第一次见到他是在福利院里。他并不是堂本刚资助的第一个孩子，也不是最后一个。  
院长说，他是这里最难搞、最麻烦的孩子。完全不符合年龄的沉闷和成熟让他在这里没有任何朋友。  
那时候他正坐在大树底下，一板一眼地用一柄看起来有些钝的小刀刻着一个木雕。  
木雕的形状没有出现在梦中，实际上堂本刚也已经忘记了。他只记得在他走近的时候，男孩扬起头来，略长的额发下面露出了一双平静空洞如同玻璃珠子一般的黑色眼眸。  
他长得很美，美得很适合鲜血，美到让堂本刚产生了一种想要温柔地接过他手中的小刀、再割开他漂亮的小脸蛋的欲望。  
这孩子身上有一种特殊的气息，深深地引诱着自己。  
“跟我走吧。”他微笑着冲他伸出了手，紧紧地抓住了他的原罪。  
梦中的一切都凝聚在了那把小刀上面，世界滑稽得扭曲着、堆叠着挤在一起、又重新展开。依然是在树底下，光一依旧拿着刀，但是此刻他的年龄大了些，面前站着一群小孩。  
那是他的同学。他被堂本刚送去上学，但是没有人愿意跟他做朋友。  
“怪胎！怪胎！怪胎不会笑！天天拿着刀！”  
“你割自己一刀，我们就跟你做朋友！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~~”  
那些孩子笑着闹着，围着他蹦蹦跳跳。  
光一二话不说地就撩开袖子，对着手臂划了一刀。鲜血涌出，孩子们吓坏了，他们惊叫着四散而逃。而光一则低眉敛目，看了看手臂上的伤口，面无表情地流着血回了家。  
堂本刚帮他包扎了伤口，也对他做了最想做的事情。  
他用那把钝刀子，在光一的眉梢到太阳穴的地方，用力割了一道肯定会留疤的口子。鲜血涌出来，堂本刚温柔地把刀子放在一旁，将人揽在怀里安抚地拍打：“记住，以后只有我、才能伤害到你。你自己都不行。听到了吗？你的一切都是属于我的。”  
光一依靠在他肩头乖巧地点了头。温热的鲜血涌出来沾湿了肩膀，但是堂本刚毫不在乎。那个伤口在包扎后不久就结了痂，最后留下了一道比肤色略浅的疤痕。  
他记得，后来也是这道疤，成为了自己被囚禁的导火索。  
原本一切都很正常的，直到光一十七岁生日那天，明明是寿星却亲自做了饭菜，还准备了玫瑰花，想要对堂本刚告白。  
堂本刚温柔地笑着亲亲他的额头，天使一样悲悯地注视着他，抚摸了一下他眉角的疤痕：“我喜欢完美的东西。”  
光一刹那间就读懂了他的意思。  
自己不完美了，不配得到他的喜欢。那个堂本刚用温柔和疼宠搭建起来的幻影坍塌了，光一觉得自己的整个世界都坍塌了。  
其实堂本刚在听他告白的时候真的挺开心的，温柔地挖苦他的时候也挺开心的，毫不留情踩过他送的玫瑰花的时候更是开心极了。他在家里从来都赤着脚，回到卧室的时候才发现脚趾上沾了点浅浅的红色。  
就像光一心头的血。  
其实比起完美的东西，他更偏爱不完美。不如说，所有的不完美在他眼中反而才算是完美。  
残缺的、古怪的、扭曲的……  
光一将是他的作品。而那刀疤，只是一个开始。

锁住自己之后，他疯狂索求着自己的身体。  
堂本刚并不在乎自己是否被侵犯。事实上，那让他兴奋。并不是因为性爱带来的快感，而是每一次光一低吼着撞击他的身体的时候，他都能感受到身后那个纤细的少年又比前一秒破碎了一些。他插入得是那样用力，他也只能用这种看似凶狠的动作掩盖着裂痕愈多的灵魂。  
或许是因为自己没有给他任何回应，光一显得非常心慌。而越心慌，他就越发只能在性爱上试图挖掘堂本刚在意自己的证据。只有在高潮的时候，他才会露出一点失神或者别的什么表情。  
堂本刚一向是个自制的人。他的欲望一点都不强烈，可有可无地随他摆弄。心情好了哼两声，心情不好就躺尸随他干。年轻的身体刺激着他的感官，只可惜现在的光一还无法让他全身心地兴奋起来。  
光一也曾经冲他发过脾气，他吼着自己爱他，他吼着自己的心也会痛也会流血，但是堂本刚对此嗤之以鼻。  
“你只是个黑心的怪物罢了。”  
他用漫不经心的话语和带着鄙夷的眼神，一点一点地将他击得粉碎。  
光一就像是一尊黑水晶雕像，他是黑的，没错，有一些裂痕，没错，但是还不够。  
堂本刚要的是落地能够腐蚀土壤的黑，他要的是破碎到无法还原的残缺。  
现在还不是时候。

光一在上学，他也在跟堂本刚学着一些摄影技巧。在构图上，他似乎有着极其罕见的天赋。他的灵感又快又多，随手的一张照片洗出来都是精品。  
他是堂本刚一手教出来的，在十六岁那年就已经办过了自己的第一个摄影展，也算是小有名气。他们都说他和堂本刚是兄弟，而每到这个时候，光一都只能紧紧地握着拳头，几乎咬碎了牙齿才能忍住不去反驳他们——  
“他是我的爱人。”  
不，他还不能这样说。在没有得到承认之前。  
他的掌心里布满了浅淡的疤痕，都是指甲刺破皮肤留下来的、他隐忍的纪念。  
这些堂本刚都知道。光一身上的每一处细节，他都知道。他曾经三四次在深夜里，用手指摸过，用嘴唇吻过，就这样细细地确认过他的每一分每一寸。可能也是因为这样，让光一产生了自己爱着他的错觉，才有了后面的告白和囚禁吧。  
天知道堂本刚那时只是在盘算着在哪里留下疤痕会更好看罢了。  
但是装睡的光一不知道，知道他早已醒来的堂本刚也不可能主动告诉他。  
从此以后光一养成了裸睡的习惯，在囚禁了堂本刚之后，晚上睡觉的时候，他也会脱光衣服留下来。  
记得在第一夜的时候，堂本刚曾经摸上了他纤细的脖子。  
自己常年制作雕像手劲很大，掐断一个少年的脖子并不是问题。  
但是光一很冷静地睁开眼睛注视着他轻声说：“钥匙我放在别的地方。你杀了我，也拿不到钥匙。”  
堂本刚饶有兴致地注视着他。  
“没有人给你送水送饭，你能吃的，就只有我的尸体。”光一说到这里，眼里蓦地亮起了一抹摄人心魄的光彩，“不过，那或许也是一件幸福的事情呢。”  
堂本刚松开了手，无所谓地笑了笑。当时光一还以为，他是在笑自己的疯言疯语，他以为自己在开玩笑。  
但是堂本刚自己知道，他是在笑他幼稚。不过一个金属脚镣而已，没有钥匙又怎么样。  
解开锁链也只是一瞬间的事情。

囚禁生活持续了一个月，堂本刚玩腻了。  
窗外已经是寂静的一片，而床头的地方，摆着两只蝉的标本，翅膀残破，是光一把它们抓来送给了堂本刚。或许那算他的投名状，或许只是一时心血来潮，堂本刚不在乎。  
他对这两只残缺的蝉很感兴趣，也曾爱不释手地观赏了挺长的一段时间，但是现在，他腻了。  
他能看出光一已经临近崩溃的边缘，他对待自己的时候小心得如同是对待一尊冰雕，生怕一个不小心就碰坏了。堂本刚不知道自己哪里给他的错觉，他似乎觉得自己想自杀。  
怎么可能。  
光一是堂本刚所能想象的、最完美的作品。他怎么可能这就死掉呢。  
“Tsuyo桑，我出门了，三点钟回来。”光一站在床边伸出手，颤抖着用指尖在堂本刚的额头上碰了碰。轻柔得像是蝴蝶破碎的翅膀。  
堂本刚看了他一眼，露出了一点玩味的笑。  
秋天的蝴蝶啊……总是活不长的。  
“不……还是两点五十七分吧，嗯，这个时间好，我那时候回来……准时回来……”  
最近光一总是神经质得在这些小小的地方纠结，堂本刚撇开目光，像自己一直以来做的那样不去理会他。  
在他嘟嘟囔囔念叨着出门之后不久，堂本刚慢悠悠地坐起来，弯下身子从床架的缝隙中摸出了两根卡子，最便宜的、百元店里一枚硬币可以买来好几十根的那种。他随意弯折了几下，十来秒就捅开了脚上的金属环。  
差不多就行了。要是真的把人逼疯了，自己也是会心疼的。  
堂本刚找出一套衣服来穿好。时隔一个月自己再次能够穿上衣物，皮肤传来的不适让他微微拧起了眉毛。  
习惯真是个可怕的东西。

两点五十五分，光一准时出现在了家门口。他手里提着两个超市购物袋，看样子是买回了新的食材。  
堂本刚站在漆黑的楼梯间里静静地看着他。他最近似乎瘦了很多，走路的时候背都有些微微佝偻了，这样并不好看。  
不过知道是自己将他折磨成了这样，堂本刚大度地决定不去计较这一点小小的瑕疵。一直以来光一的身姿都挺拔完美，这一点小问题自己可以很快纠正过来，没有问题。  
钥匙插进锁孔的声音很清脆。从他进门、草草放下东西、到来到卧室，两分钟足够了。  
堂本刚垂眸看着自己的手表，眼睛已经适应了黑暗，秒针正一点一点地、靠近最后的终点。  
这种规律的节奏让他觉得很不舒服，堂本刚烦躁起来用力按了按胸口。他讨厌一切有规律的东西，包括时间。  
不过现在，为了最后的收网，他可以等一等。  
举步来到自己家门前，两点五十七这个时间仿佛是一道分界线，前一秒还安静地如同死人世界一般，后一秒里面就爆发出了尖锐愤怒的咆哮。  
听着家里乱成一团的巨响，堂本刚冷静地站在门外，他握着门把手，听着光一在里面撕心裂肺的咆哮和怒吼，知道他似乎是真的怕了。  
他从来没有骗过自己。爱是真的爱，怕也是真的怕。  
不过还是不够呢。  
堂本刚看了一眼手表很快又心烦地撇开目光不耐地咋舌，他不再犹豫，拉开门进去，看到眼睛血红的那孩子正在屋里狂乱地疯跑，在看到自己之后，他如同一头猛兽一样向自己冲来，然后——扑在自己怀中嚎啕大哭。  
“刚！！！刚先生……呜呜呜你不要走……不要……！！！不许丢下我……不许丢下我啊啊啊啊！！啊啊啊啊！！！”  
堂本刚冷静地拍打着他的后背，半晌他嗤笑了一声，冷静的嗓音让那低哑难听的嚎哭戛然而止。  
“不许？”堂本刚慢慢地、一字一顿地重复着，“你竟敢，对我说，不许？”  
光一脸上布满了惊恐和无措，他猛地在堂本刚面前跪了下来，用力地抱着他的大腿摇头道：“不不不！是我……是我不好，我错了，我脑袋不清楚，我……”  
面对堂本刚脸上那冷静到了漠然的讥讽表情，光一慌乱得听到了脑袋里面嗡嗡作响的声音。  
堂本刚并不是不能离开。要是他想，他早就走了。光一搞清楚了这一点之后陷入了慌乱的深渊中。他觉得，一定是自己做了什么超出了堂本刚的忍耐范围，他才会这样出现在自己面前。  
隐隐地似乎感觉到了一点、堂本刚喜欢看自己痛苦，所以……“啪！”地，他用力扇了自己一耳光。  
“啪！”又是一下，手劲丝毫没有半点收敛，仿佛打得不是自己、而是与自己不共戴天的仇人。  
“给我个机会……给我个机会好不好？求你，刚先生，给我……给我最后一次机会！我发誓，我发誓！！”  
往常，不管是学习的时候、还是拍照的时候，要是自己做的不好了，就会搂着堂本刚的胳膊撒着娇求他再给自己一次机会，而堂本刚也总会温柔地笑着答应。  
虽然此刻光一并不知道他渴望的是一次做什么的机会，但下意识地，他求着他，卑微得几乎要把心掏了出来，却没能等到温柔，或者抚摸，或者任何一点安慰。  
堂本刚只是安静地看着他，沉默地思索着，像是在考虑应该怎样处理掉他，就如同处理掉雕塑之后的那些废弃边角料一般。  
把心掏出来……掏出来给他……  
红肿着脸的光一仰头急急地看着他，他疯疯癫癫、语无伦次地念叨着：“我爱你啊……我是真的、真的……不，你不信？我把心脏剖出来给你看好不好？刀子在哪里，在哪……给你看看，你看了就懂了，一定就懂了！”  
他连滚带爬地冲进了厨房，抓起了放在水池边的水果刀。  
大半天之前，他还用这把刀子为堂本刚削了晚餐后的那只苹果。  
现在他把刀锋对准了自己。  
剖开胸膛，把自己的心挖出来，捧到堂本刚跟前，这下他总该相信自己了，自己是真的爱他，自己的心也是红的。  
堂本刚在刀尖戳进光一胸口的前一刻，伸手抓住了刀锋。  
“啊！”光一吓得瞬间就松开了手，鲜血顺着刀尖断了线的珠子一般滴落着，但是堂本刚完全没有疼痛的表情，他把刀丢在地上，低头看了看自己被割开的手掌。  
刀口很浅，只是也很长。他厌恶地看着自己流出来的血，直接打开水龙对着伤口猛冲下去。水流很快带走了血迹，他慢条斯理地洗了手，看看泛白的伤口，又把目光投向光一。  
“啪、啪、啪”地，堂本刚用自己冰冷的手拍了拍他紫涨的脸颊。曾经精致绝伦的五官因为刚才那重重的两巴掌而变得滑稽变形异常可笑，伤口再次裂开，血迹沾在了他的皮肤上。  
光一像是被人抽走了灵魂似的，一下子瘫软在了地上，眼睛空洞无神。  
仿佛一切都回到了他还在福利院的那时候。他没有遇到堂本刚，这世上的一切对他来说都没有所谓。而现在，也是一样。  
“现在，告诉我。”堂本刚后退了一小步，他抬起脚来，用脚尖挑起了光一的下巴，认真地注视着他淡淡地问，“究竟，是谁在谁的笼子里呢？”  
嘴唇蠕动了两下，光一最终也没有发出任何声音。  
从头到尾，自己都是猎物。在两人相遇的那一刻起，这件事情就已经注定了。可笑自己竟然还沾沾自喜地做了那么多幼稚的计划，妄图控制他、让他完全属于自己……  
原来看似乖顺地被自己锁住，都是堂本刚做出来的假象。就像是猎豹似的，也会撒娇打滚，也会娇软地咪咪叫着舔着漂亮的皮毛，这种可怕的假象总会让人忘记、他也是长了利爪和獠牙的。  
他也会撕扯着吃肉，鲜血淋漓。  
“我是……你的。”  
光一艰难地完成了转换。从最开始他妄图将堂本刚锁在自己的世界，到现在，他自己遍体鳞伤地、乖顺地蜷缩在了堂本刚的掌心中。  
其实，这也并没有多难。堂本刚布下了天罗地网，用最残忍的手段逼他认清了现实。他不再奢求更多了，对于现在的他来说，堂本刚还愿意触碰自己那都是天大的恩赐。  
他玩的那点小把戏在堂本刚眼里根本不够看。只是一条金属链子，那算什么囚禁？  
切断所有社会关系，那算哪门子囚禁？  
他要的是、不栓链子光一也会乖乖在自己画好的圈子里站着，就算下刀子下火雨都不挪动一步。他要的是、就算花花世界的一切摆在眼前，那双琉璃一般完美的眼中倒映出的也始终只有自己一人。  
他要的是、被诅咒的自由。  
光一可以是自由的，他随时都可以走，但是他走不了。离开自己——光是心念电闪的这样一个想法就会让他痛得像每滴血都在沸腾、像上千把钝刀子在刮他的骨头。  
堂本刚不会给他任何限制，但是诅咒就像一个烙印、深深地戳进了他的灵魂里，在难闻的焦糊味中，光一永远都不会去想要让自己自由。  
快要达到目的的堂本刚表情略微放松下来。  
“刚先生……收留我，收留我！好不好？不要赶我走！”  
忽然，像一只重新上满了发条的旧玩偶，光一猛地动了起来，他慌乱地抱住了堂本刚的大腿，看着他又哭又笑地说：“留下我，留下我怎么都好，砍掉我的手脚把我泡进罐子让我陪着你，或者挖出我的眼睛做成饰品让我看着你，让我陪着你、看着你，陪着、看着你……看着……”  
最后一根弦绷断了。他疯了。  
堂本刚拍了拍他抱着自己大腿的手臂，隔着他的皮肉捏捏纤细结实的臂骨，露出了一个古怪的笑容。  
“如你所愿。”

\------------------------------------  
堂本刚沉寂了两年之后，再开了一次雕塑展。  
一如既往的，残缺，古怪，却透着惊人的、圣洁的美。  
展子的题目是——光。  
主题雕像吊在展厅正中，那是一个少年的样子，少了一只手臂、右腿也从膝盖处被截断。他的左眼被做成吊坠挂在胸口，空荡荡的眼窝里面插着一枝娇艳的栀子花。  
是真的、活的花，很香很甜。  
有不少人认出那是他唯一的学生的模样，那个名叫堂本光一的天才少年摄影师。大家围着它窃窃私语，雕塑的材质非常奇怪，他们甚至不约而同地产生了一样的想法：  
就像，真人一样。  
“我说……你不会真的把他切了吧？”  
堂本刚瞥了一眼身旁发问的好友，抱着手臂眺望着自己的雕像浅笑着摇摇头：“怎么会呢。你也蠢了么？太一？”  
国分太一挑了一下眉毛，他嘟囔着：“我这不是怕你又犯病么……啧。”  
“犯你妈个头哦。”  
堂本刚像是夸赞一样冷静地、温柔地说了一句脏话。  
“咳……我还是、我还是挺喜欢那孩子的。”国分太一拍拍他的肩膀，凑近了些含蓄地对他低声说，“我可不想哪天真的在雕塑里面看到他。我也不想再滥用职权了。你虽然是我的好哥们儿，不过我也是个好警察。”  
堂本刚哼笑一声，对他最后那个形容嗤之以鼻。说起光一，他面上浮现起了相当温柔的神色，温柔到国分太一觉得浑身汗毛倒竖，多年作为警察的经验让他本能地后退了两步甚至想去腰后摸枪。  
“他是个好孩子。教会了我很多。”堂本刚没有在意他的动作，抬腕看了看表，“我该回去了。”  
“教会你很多？教你干什么了？”国分太一陪着他往门口走，“话说，今天是终展了，你不在这行吗？”  
“当然。那孩子现在很怕寂寞，我要回去陪他。”堂本刚顿了顿，他沉思了一阵子。思索着的侧脸宁静美丽得如同画一般，国分太一欣赏着眼前的风景，心里感慨着……  
果然，上帝不是那么公平的。脸长得那么漂亮，脑袋总得有点问题。  
“他教会了我……”说了几个字，堂本刚又沉默了。因为他也不太清楚答案是什么。不过没关系，反正国分太一也没太在意答案。  
他拉开自己的车门，上车之前堂本刚扭头笑得眯起眼睛说：“他教会了我、做爱大声淫叫出来会更舒服。”  
国分太一差点被自己的口水呛死。  
“开玩笑啦。”堂本刚开心地轻笑着坐进了驾驶位，按下窗玻璃向外看着他，“他教会了我看时间。”  
国分太一一脸“你他妈今年几岁”的模样，用力挥挥手：“走吧走过吧走吧，回家做你的爱去吧。”  
“你怎么知道回去就要做爱了呢？”堂本刚趴在方向盘上侧头看着他。  
“别对我来这套！我有家室了。”国分太一亮了亮自己的结婚戒指，“对我不管用。快走吧。”  
“谁稀罕似的。”堂本刚漫不经心地笑骂了一句，车子终于驶向了家的方向。

打开门的瞬间，堂本刚就看到了站在走廊对面，静静看着自己的白衣少年。  
光一长高了，也瘦了很多，他的身体挺拔修长，脚踝上拴着一条皮质的链子——那是他主动求来、自己为自己戴上的，堂本刚对此不置可否——浑身上下只套了那么一件宽松的白袍子。他的皮肤很苍白，脸上却带着不正常的潮红。  
“Tsuyo桑！”他仿佛在那里站着等了很久，见到堂本刚开门进来立刻冲他走过去，但是走到一半链子就到了头，他踉跄了一下跪倒在地，冲着门口的男人张开手臂，眸中填满了浓重的渴望。  
堂本刚把披在肩头的外套随手挂好，慢慢冲他走过去。见光一半跪在地上，他一脚就蹬上了他的膝盖。  
“Tsuyo桑迟到了……”光一埋头下去，温柔地亲吻着他的脚背、还有细瘦的脚踝。  
“抱歉。路上太一拉我聊天，耽搁了一会儿。”堂本刚用脚趾蹭蹭他的脸颊，“想我了？”  
“嗯！”  
他仰起头，双眸中燃烧着熊熊的欲火。堂本刚在上午离开前给了他一杯牛奶，喝掉之后他才察觉到，里面掺了春药。  
微量的、不发泄也没什么大不了的那种，却烧得他浑身都难受得要命。每一秒都比上一秒晕眩，他疯狂地思念着堂本刚的气息，抱着他枕过的枕头艰难地等待着他回来。  
“就是为了让你每一秒都想着我。”  
堂本刚难免露出一丝得意，他在他身前蹲下，撩开他白色的衣袍。早已勃起的性器暴露在空气中，同时也弥漫开一股淡淡的、淫靡的味道。  
“啊……看、看着我……”光一迷醉地将自己暴露在他的视线中，堂本刚的注视犹如实质化一般，让他的身体微微抽动着，性器硬涨得快要爆炸，忽然一个猛扑把眼前的人压在地板上。  
两人像野兽一样狂乱地亲吻着。他撕碎了他的裤子直直地掰开他的腿，用性器粗鲁地穿过紧闭的穴口就这样直接在地板上干了起来，将那紧致湿软的肉穴反复地、狠狠地贯穿。  
“嗯……！！”  
有点疼，不过完全可以忍受。堂本刚早知道会有这样一幕，所以早早做好了准备。  
胡乱揉搓着自己的头发另一手撑着墙壁，他摇晃着腰承受着光一每一次进入和顶弄。曾经长时间的性爱让光一知道他体内每一处敏感，就算再发疯都不会忘记。  
很舒服。  
看着自己一手创作出来的、最完美的作品，堂本刚满足地全身战栗。光一瘦弱的身体勇猛得如同野狼一般，轻而易举地将他推上了绝顶的高潮。  
还不够。  
“深、深一点，用力……啊~~就是、那边……顶得好舒服！嗯~”  
饱含欲望的呻吟令光一更加疯狂。堂本刚终于给了他回应，他的表情无比鲜活，每一次蹙眉、每一声惊喘都带着浓浓的媚态，这是他从不曾见过的模样。  
他拼了命地向堂本刚说的、最舒服的那一小片狂插猛捣，顶得他双眼翻白大张着嘴巴、随着每一次进入而溢出一点破碎的呻吟，却再也无法完整地说话。  
无止尽地摩擦着前列腺让前端精液滴淌不停，沾湿了他的衣摆。光一微微拧眉，他撩起了衣物、顺着小腹白皙的皮肤一点点向上摸去。  
高潮连成了片，堂本刚声音里带了点哭腔，这是他第一次如此放纵，也可能是回来之前……被国分太一无名指上那颗闪亮的戒指刺激到了神经。  
他在光一凶猛的进攻中失神地想着，下一次……不，就明天，明天吧，自己也要去买一对戒指。下次，要牵着光一的手，炫耀给那混蛋看。  
“Tsuyo桑、Tsuyo……我爱你，我爱你！我爱……啊！~”  
堂本刚猛地按住了光一纤瘦的臀瓣，身体一用力两人翻了过来。他骑在光一身上，居高临下地注视着他。  
他的小腹上面有大片大片淫靡的痕迹，堂本刚低头看了一眼，用手指刮下了一层温热的浓精，直接塞进了光一嘴里。他柔顺地舔舐吸吮着他的指尖，品尝享受他的味道。  
“都说了，你不需要这个。”堂本刚笑了一声，他晃晃脑袋，刚才激烈的高潮如同一杯上了年份的陈酿，渗透到每一个细胞里，让他现在有了一种喝醉的感觉。他扭过身子，将光一脚踝上的皮环拆了下来。  
为了不磨伤他的皮肤，堂本刚特意在内侧缝了一圈毛茸茸的布料，摸上去很舒服。而此刻，他收紧了皮环，摇摇晃晃地将它套在自己的性器上捏紧上下套弄。  
光一艰难地吞咽了好几次，难以置信地看着他用一直以来束缚着自己的东西、堂而皇之的自慰。  
“跟你做爱很舒服，光一。”堂本刚缓慢地收缩着后穴，眯起眼睛唇边浮现出一抹迷幻的笑容，“你的情话……也很可爱。”  
光一的心吊在了半空。  
他知道，这种话的后面，一定跟着一个“但是”或者、“只可惜”。  
他屏住呼吸静静地等待着最后的审判。但他并不害怕。  
最坏的结果，不过是被做成艺术品罢了，而那样反而能让他感受到被珍视的幸福。天地间所有景物完全模糊成了一片，他的视线、他的世界中，唯一清晰的只剩下了堂本刚的身影。  
堂本刚抓住了他的手。他们十指紧扣，手掌细细长长的疤痕贴着他手心里那密密麻麻的痕迹，亲昵地轻轻磨蹭。光一在他的牵引下，伸手覆盖上了套着皮环的性器，用那些隐忍的疤痕贴上他的铃口缓慢地揉。  
堂本刚舒服地用力打了两个颤，他俯下身子伏在了光一身上，低喘着亲吻他泛红的耳廓温柔缱绻地说着：  
“现在我可以爱你了。光一。我爱上你了。呜……！坏孩子，轻一点疼它……我爱你，光一。这不只是做爱时的情话……”  
性器头部被扣紧，在丝丝缕缕的疼痛中，堂本刚看到了那对美丽无双的黑宝石绽放出了绚丽的光华。  
光一的手微微颤抖着，他的掌心一片湿滑，所有的痕迹在此刻全部被治愈、慢慢地变淡、消失不见。  
而他也终于可以堂堂正正地说了。  
“你是……我的爱人。”

================  
千呼万唤始出来（？）的双病娇  
写好了快一个星期了结果LOFTER不让我发东西只能等到现在发= =  
其实刚先生的目的就是让光一眼睛里只有他，就算拿刀子捅到他心脏里都不会离开那种。在他眼里光一那点小病娇根本不够看，反而觉得很有意思√  
当然，现在他达到目的，后面就只有甜甜甜啦www  
所以说我还会写一个番外全部都是甜甜小破车那种（其实已经写完了）  
两个大佬谈起恋爱来虽然甜但是还是有一点点危险的气息是怎么回事……  
（太一：噫！突然好冷！【用力打了个哆嗦】）  
从太一的话里也能看出，光一不是刚先生的第一个猎物了。所以说灵魂伴侣还是很难找的嗯x  
其实刚先生最后解开锁只是离开一下下马上就回来，明面上他觉得是自己只要让光一知道自己不是他能锁得住的人就行了。其实说白了还不是他心疼人家= =


End file.
